


Think Of Me

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sex games. (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Commander Charles Trip Tucker The 3rd let himself into his room as quietly as possible. He knew his lover; one delicious Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was expecting him, hours ago. Trip had stopped by engineering for one last look at his duty roster and had lost track of time.

"Well, it's good to see you could make time for me." Trip hunched his shoulders at the acidity in the tone and turned to the voice.

"I lost track of time, I was looking over the duty roster and one thing led to another. I'm sorry." Trip walked over to Malcolm, and joined him at the edge of the bed they shared." I am sorry, I missed ya'." He picked up Malcolms hand in his own and brought the hand to his mouth, kissing the palm.

" Really." Came the sarcastic reply." When you miss someone, you make time, you think about that person. I have a hard time believing that I was first in your mind tonight. Did you realize you missed me when you noticed the time?" He stared hard at his lover, waiting for an answer. This was the third time this week Trip had come home late, or forgotten to meet him for dinner." I am beginning to think I am the last item on your list."

Trip ground his teeth together and looked evenly at his lover. " Malcolm, you're always on my mind, but I do have a ship to run. We agreed that Enterprise had ta' come first and I have a lot on my plate right now. His accent was tight, answering Malcolm's clipped tones.

"Just tell me one thing Trip, could your duty roster have kept until morning?'

This smelled like a trap and Trip felt like chewing his own leg off to escape. " Yes, I guess I could've waited. I'm sorry, what else can I say?"

Malcolm stared intently at Trip, " I want you to think of me, and I need to be a priority, after the ship of course." He wanted to tousle the blond hair, kiss the hollow at Trips neck that always made him whimper.

" You are a priority, how can I prove it to you?" Trip returned taking Malcolms hand in his own again.

A mischievous grin lit Malcolms face. "Let me do whatever I think would keep your mind on me." There was that kit he had picked up on Risa, this could be a perfect time to use it." Could you enjoy catering to me for a day?"

Trip smiled at Malcolm. " Yeah, to make ya' happy, ta' make up for me being a neglectful ass, yeah." He leaned over a placed a quick kiss on Malcolm's lips.

"You have a big day ahead of you Mr. Reed, we'll begin in the morning." Malcolm replied, his fingers tracing the line of his lovers firm jaw." I suggest we get some sleep."

The following morning...

Trip was dreaming, warm lips tracing his collarbone, fingers on his nipples, dipping lower to cradle his balls. A hot wet mouth on his cock, sucking, licking, and teasing until his hips bucked off the bed. Just as quickly the mouth was gone and a voice was calling his name. He awoke to find Malcolms fingers on his cock, gently stroking him.

"Are you ready to be mine today love?" asked Malcolm, placing a kiss on Trips thigh.

"Gawd yes Malcolm!" was Trips breathy reply." Just keep touching me."

Malcolm smiled and kissed Trips thigh again and then lightly touched the entrance to Trips body. He pushed a lubricated finger past the tight ring of muscles and smiled at Trips deep moan." We watched his lover's eyes close in pleasure and decided to implement his plan. He pushed another finger in and slowly worked them in and out, loving how Trips body clenched around him. Wit ha wicked smile he pulled the first item out of his pleasure box. A small plug, six inches long, thin at the tip and tapering to a fat base. The end was flared and would fit nicely into the harness that was also in the box. He had already add some lubricant and slowly pulled his fingers out of Trips body. Before his lover could protest he pushed the soft plastic plug, making sure it was firmly seated. Malcolm chuckled at the incoherent words and quickly wrapped the harness around the base of the plug. He pulled the leather up and fastened it around Trips waist. Reed added a small lock and sat up to survey his handy-work.

"Malcolm, what did you just do?" He sat up and let out a deep moan as the plug moved inside him."

"What are you thinking about Trip? "Me or your damn duty roster?" was the smiling reply. Malcolm gave the harness a tug, watching the pleasure race across his lovers face.

Another loud moan and Trip spoke, " You Malcolm, only you!" He bucked his hips cock straining for release." Please touch me!"

Malcolm dropped his head onto Trips cock, his tongue swirling around the salty head. He applied more pressure and was rewarded with another low moan.

Trip couldn't believe the feelings. Every time he moved it was like having Malcolms cock deep inside him, stroking him. He bucked his hips again and almost came as he felt his cock engulfed by Malcolm's hot mouth. He was beyond words, his hands clenching Malcolm's dark hair. He felt Malcolm increase the suction and gave himself over coming in the hot mouth, grinding his hips on the bed.

Malcolm slid up the bed and rested his head on Trips sweaty shoulder. "You should get ready for duty Trip, you only have 30 minutes" a mischievous smile graced Malcolms strong features.

Trip smiled down at his lover." As soon as ya' remove your toy." He wiggled his hips and gasped as pleasure coursed through him. " I don't think I can work like this."

It was Malcolms turn to smile as he looked at Trip." Don't you remember, you agreed to be mine today? You will wear this until tonight when I remove it." He held the key up to the light. " Don't you think you should get ready now?

Trip stared incredulously at him." You can't be serious!"

Malcolm kissed his nose," I am Trip, for once you will have your mind on me. He stood up and looked down at Trip. " I expect to see you here, no later than one half hour after your shift. I want you naked Trip, kneeling just inside the door. I want your mouth ready for me. Do you understand?" His fingers caressed Trips cock and he again pulled on the leather strap.

Trip gazed in wonder at the man in front of him and nodded. " Yes Malcolm, ah understand."

Malcolm kissed Trip savagely," Don't try to remove my toy, I have the only key for it." He turned towards the door. "One last thing love, enjoy your shift."

Trip stared at the door as it hissed closed. "Enjoy my day?" He sat up cautiously and let out a small gasp as the toy shifted inside his body. Malcolm was on his mind right now, the only thing. Knowing that Malcolm had done this just for that reason had Trip hard again. He stood slowly and another gasp escaped his lips. There was no way he could work like this. He could ask the Cap'n to release him from duty, but then he would wind up in sickbay. He didn't want to explain to the doctor why he couldn't report to duty. With a dark thought about repaying Malcolm he started toward the shower.

45 minutes later...

Trip stepped carefully onto the bridge only to find all eyes on him. He was usually never late and by his clock he was almost 20 minutes behind. He turned his head to the Cap'n and T'Pol and greeted them both.

"Nice of you to join us Commander" said Captain Archer as he came to his feet. " My ready room now." He waited until Reed nodded and then made his way there.

Trip contemplated the steps it would take to make it and groaned inwardly. He was half hard from the walk from his room, the toy moving in him with every step. If he closed his eyes he could see Malcolms face as he gave Trip his orders. He held back another moan and slowly made his way across the bridge. Malcolm was at his post and gave him a small smug smile as he passed.

Captain Archer was already seated behind his desk when Trip walked in. He motioned to the chair on the other side of the desk. " Have a seat Trip. I want to know why you were late today." He didn't smile. He just waited for Trip to sit down.

Trip swallowed hard, " If it's all the same Cap'n Ah'd rather stand."

"No Trip, I'd prefer if you would sit down. I don't want to look up at you while we talk."

With a sigh Trip nodded," Yes Sir". He remembered sitting down in his quarters to put on his shoes. He had almost lost control as the weight of his body pushed the toy in deeper. He looked at the chair and resigned, sat cautiously sat down. His cock twitched as the toy rubbed over that bundle of nerves deep inside him.

" Trip, I hope you have a good reason for being late today. You know how important it is for the senior officers to..."

Trip nodded as Archer went on about setting the right tone, his mind wandering back to Malcolm. How sexy he looked with his mouth on his cock, the teasing touch of his tongue and mouth.

"Trip?...Trip, are you listening to me? Captain Archer asked after his noticed the glazed look in his engineer's eyes. Trips face looked flushed and he was fidgeting, shifting his weight back and forth.

Quickly Trip snapped out of his memories, a blush spreading across his face as he realized what he had been doing. " Yes Sir, I'm sorry. I..."

The Captain cut him off. " You look flushed Trip, are you sick? Is that why you were late today?"

"No Cap'n" Trip began. "Just an little hot, I think I need to go take a look at the environmental controls in engineering." Mentally his fingers were crossed, hoping the captain would let him go.

Captain Archer looked hard at him. "If you insist, but if you don't cool down I want you to report to Dr. Pholx." He stood up and waited for Trip to do the same.

"I will Sir, scouts honor." He held up hand in the old sign. " If Ah don't get to feelin' better ah'll see the Doctor. He doubted if he would cool down at all today.

"Good Commander, Dismissed"

Trip left the ready room and made his way towards the lift.

Later that day...

Trip let himself into his cabin and made to the bathroom. Once inside he looked at his reflection. Bright eyes stared back and he saw what everyone else saw. Hair tousled from running his fingers through it constantly. Bright blues eyes, a flush to his skin.

His mind had rarely strayed from Malcolm today. Every time he moved the toy also moved. Every time it moved he imagined Malcolms hardness was there instead. He had had to change twice today because of it and he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't enjoying it. Malcolm didn't take control very often and secretly Trip loved it when he did.

He had only a few minutes to wait until Malcolm would be back. Trip quickly undressed and showered. He took an extra minute to fix his hair and to splash on cologne. With only seconds to go he kneeled down where Malcolm had told him. He fixed his eyes at the floor and waited.

Malcolm stood at the entrance, smiling as he remembered Trips slow steps on the bridge. He keyed in the sequence that would open the door and waited for the door to open. He stepped inside and felt heat curl through his body at the sight of his naked lover. He stepped up to Trip and ran his fingers through the blonde strands. " Is there anything you would like to tell me love?" He asked.

Trip leaned into the caress, " I want you," he whispered. His arms came out and curled around Malcolm's waist. He rested his head against the hardness he found and sighed." I want you, this toy has been drivin' me insane, every time I move I think about you."

Malcolm smiled and stepped back." Good" He pulled his lover to his feet and nipped at his ear." Undress me love." His hands helped and within minutes he was naked, his hard cock jutting out from his body. He took Trips mouth in a deep kiss and then pulled away." Do you remember what I told you this morning?" he stared into Trips deep blue eyes.

"Yes, Ah remember," Trip replied and dropped to his knees." I was to have my mouth ready for you." Trip reached out wrapped his fingers around Malcolm's length before he took it in his mouth. He traced the head with his tongue and gently scraped his teeth along its length. In one swift move he took Malcolms cock until his lips reached its base.

With a deep groan Malcolm clutched Trips head and began to thrust in and out, loving the sensation of Trips hot mouth. In moments he came, forcing Trip to swallow. He waited until his breathing was close to normal before pulling trip to his feet. He pulled his lover in close and kissed his neck. " I bet you're feeling neglected hmmmm?" He reached down and gave the leather belt a hard tug, rocking the toy inside his lover's body.

Trip could only nod as he felt Malcolm's fingers on his cock, his thumb tracing the weeping head. His breathing was labored as Malcolm picked up speed. He leaned into Malcolm, trying to tell him without words what he needed

Malcolm smiled and gave Trips cock one more squeeze. He reached back with one hand and pushed on the base of the toy, watching fascinated as Trips breathing deepened. " Gawd Malcolm, please..." was the heated response.

Trip leaned his head against Malcolms shoulder kissed the salty skin. " Please, Ah've..." he groaned loudly and bucked his hips as Malcolm pulled the toy out before pushing it back in. He leaned weakly against Malcolm as the toy was pulled out again, then back in. He lost himself in pleasure as Malcolm played with the toy.

Malcolms voice came through the haze of pleasure, telling him to come to bed. He found himself lying next to his lover. Malcolm's hand was on his cock again, spreading lubricant down his hard length. The container was pressed into his hands as they fell to the bed.

For long minutes they kissed, hands exploring each other's heated skin. Malcolm found himself on his stomach, looking into the bright eyes of his lover. His breath caught when he felt Trips slick fingers sliding into him gently. Slowly Trip stroked in and out, easing the tightness.

"Now...please, I need you inside me" Malcolm said pulling Trips lips down to his own in a savage kiss.

Trip broke the kiss and positioned himself over his lovers body." Need you too" was his reply as he pushed into Malcolm's body, groaning as he slipped inside. He grasped his lovers hips shuddered as the twin sensations of taking Malcolm and being taken came to life. It was like a dam bursting. Trip was wild as he made love to Malcolm, his mouth tasting his chest, neck, anywhere he could reach. His hand snaked between their joined bodies and wrapped around Malcolms hardness. His thrusts rose to a fever pitch. " Can't hold on ...Ah've been thinking...'bout this all...day" He ground out. He increased the pressure on Malcolms cock, synchronizing his thrusts. With a loud cry he came, empting himself in Malcolm's tight body.

Malcolm shuddered and gave himself over, finding his release seconds after Trip. He wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close and kissed Trips chin. He reached down to the lock at Trips waist and gave it a hard tug. The lock came apart in his hands and he gently removed the toy.

Trip looked at Malcolm " It was a fake lock the whole time?"

His lover smiled at him and nodded " The whole time. I could never force you like that. You could have been free at anytime, if you had pulled hard enough at the lock. I just wanted you to think about me Trip."

Trip pulled the smaller man close, " Ah won't forget about you." His chest was tight as he began to see how much he had hurt his lover. He kissed Malcolm lightly and pulled the blanket up to cover them both. "I love you."


End file.
